memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Meste17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "Constitution class" page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2012-05-23T23:23:07 Duplicate articles When creating new articles, such as "Lieutenant Ku", please ensure that you don't use a person's title in the article, and more importantly, check to see if an article exists already, such as Ku. -- sulfur 15:28, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Images Please note the requirements if you wish to upload an image to Memory Beta: file talk:25573-18157.jpg -- Captain MKB 15:26, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Images, 2 Hi, I'm not sure if you got my previous message regarding image uploads, because you didnt respond fully. The point i need to make is that you are absolutely not allowed to upload images to this site without filling out the proper description, citation and copyright information. Since we're having trouble getting through to you, the images you fail to answer us regarding will be deleted. furthermore, if you continue creating a situation where copyright violations may be happening, your editing privileges could be curtailed with a block. Please note that is a last resort if you continue ignoring our policy and our numerous attempts to communicate with you in good faith. -- Captain MKB 15:38, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Images, again Hi Meste, thanks for your contributions, but I need to repeat Captainmike's message regarding proper citation of images that you upload. Can you please provide sources and copyright information when you upload pictures?--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 20:00, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey got your message. I think the citation comes from the fact that I found an article called the Sigma class that identifies Starbase 257 as being of the Sigma class. And since Starbases 257 and 375 looked alike (as evidence when watching the following episodes: "A Time to Stand", "Sons and Daughters", "Behind the Lines" "Favor the Bold" (which feature 375) and "Valiant" (which features 257)). I assumed that the 2 stations were the same. As for the image, it was courtesy of Memory Alpha: http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Starbase_257 Meste17 (talk) 20:50, June 13, 2013 (UTC) The fact that you used the image on starbases of the same class is fine, we do that all the time. What I need is for you to provide the actual citation, as well as copyright information on the image page. For example, look at File:Kirk.jpg. There is an episode citation to tell us where the image comes from as well as a copyright notice to tell us the image was produced by Paramount.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 01:50, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok, then please provide step by step instructions on how I proceed, as I am new at this as you see. Meste17 (talk) 14:47, June 14, 2013 (UTC) First, you go to the image in question and click edit. Then, you provide a short caption of the picture. In this case, you could just put Starbase 257. . This should then be followed by one of our citation templates in parentheses. In this case you would type ( ). In this situation, you would use the e because you are citing a TV episode. If you want to cite other forms of media there are different templates. Anyway, following the citation you have to provide copyright information. In this case, the image is from Paramount, so you would use . With all of that done, your image is properly cited and the copyright requirements are covered.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 20:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC) One trick that I use is to find a similar image to the one I want to upload (example if I'm pulling from a TNG episode, I find another TNG episode image) and then click edit and copy it's copy-write/tag information and just alter it for the image I'm putting up. Hope this helps and thanks for contributing. --TardisCaptain (talk) 23:56, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Actually it does, thank you very much. Is it correct as how I have it now? Meste17 (talk) 01:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) All you need to do is add the copyright tag at the end. (That's the template). Otherwise, that's correct!--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 03:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Meste17 (talk) 14:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Memory Alpha articles Hey Meste, please don't copy Memory Alpha articles directly onto our wiki. MA copies get deleted when we see them. Thanks.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 01:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh c---. Sorry about that. Meste17 (talk) 02:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC)